


Return to the Falls - Quick Comic #8 - Glasses

by J_COTW



Series: A Return to the Falls [13]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comic, Dipcifica, F/M, Gen, Gravity Falls Oregon, Inspired By Gravity Falls, Post-Gravity Falls, Returning to Gravity Falls, dipcifica comic, dippifica, return to the falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_COTW/pseuds/J_COTW
Summary: The eighth of the comics loosely connected to Return to the Falls. Is it filler? You better believe it's filler.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Series: A Return to the Falls [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764109
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Return to the Falls - Quick Comic #8 - Glasses




End file.
